


Broken Plates

by alonelyfanfictionwriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonelyfanfictionwriter/pseuds/alonelyfanfictionwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's mind has been a mental roller coaster and sometimes he has some really bad nights-but Liam is always there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Plates

_Crash._ Zayn is having another bad night. This time he's decided to make the plates look as broken as he feels inside. Liam's always wondered if there was more to this specific ritual, though. He's always wonders if this is one of Zayn's favorite "stress relievers" because he sees it as a metaphor-it seems like something Zayn would do. He thinks that, maybe, Zayn feels like the plate being secure in his hand is a comparison to what his life was before the X-Factor and One Direction and the  _fame;_ and the plate flying through the air is a symbol for his lack of control over his own life because of Modest!; and then, the plate hits the wall...and it breaks. Liam's sure that that hasn't happened quite yet, and he wants to make sure that it never  _ever_ does. Liam loves Zayn. But, sometimes, he's not sure if that's enough to keep Zayn's head above water. Sometimes, it feels like nothing is going to keep Zayn from drowning. So, Liam does what he can: he walks over to Zayn, and he holds him. He holds him until Zayn finally allows himself to breakdown into tears and Liam stays silent because he knows that Zayn isn't quite ready to talk about it yet. 

When Zayn's tears stop and his breathing slows, Liam leads him to a place that's sacred to the two of them: their bedroom. People always think that it's odd that they loved being in their bedroom so much, and no one's ever able to understand why. But that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because they know that it's the one place that they can't be controlled by anyone. It's the one place they cad kiss and cuddle and touch and  _love_ freely. It's their kingdom. When they make it to their sanctuary, Liam slowly and gently begins to remove Zayn's clothes in order to get him ready for bed. Once he's ready Liam lays him down and covers him in blankets(almost wishing that they'd protect Zayn from everyone and everything that's hurting him) and then starts to get himself ready for bed and lays down next to Zayn. Liam wraps his arms around Zayn and pulls the older boy closer to him and whispers, "What are you thinking about?"

A sad smile spread across Zayn's face. He loves that Liam asks him what he's thinking about instead of saying, "What's wrong?" Sometimes it makes Zayn feel like there is nothing wrong with him...but he knows better than that. His eyes get watery all over again, but he manages to say, "Do you ever think back to who you were as a child and think about how different you are now? Do you ever just wonder what that innocent little kid would think about you and who you turned out to be? I just....I just keep wondering-," the tears become more frequent and Zayn's voice becomes more desperate and every word kills Liam a bit more,"-would that little kid with all of the comic books be proud of me? Would he look at me and think, 'Wow. That's exactly who I wanted to be,' or would he see all of my flaws and see that I allow a group of money hungry  _pricks_ to control me and who I am? Would he be okay with the fact that I've sold my soul to a PR company and now I can't even hold my own fucking boyfriend's hand in public!" Hot tears run down his face and he physically  _feels_ the frustration and anger in his gut and he doesn't know what to do and for a second he actually feels like a trapped little kid that doesn't know how to get out of the little prison they're in. 

Liam holds Zayn tighter and then pulls back and holds Zayn's face and looks straight into the older boy's eyes and says, "No. No, no no. I am not going to listen to this. You know why?" Zayn slowly shakes his head and Liam continues with, "Because you're perfect. I know that's really damn cheesy and it's super cliché but I don't care because it's true. You don't even  _realize_ how special and different you are. And you know what, yeah, we may not be able to hold hands in public, but do you what we do have?" 

Zayn swallows the lump in his throat and says with a quiet and scared voice, "What?'

Liam looks right into Zayn's eyes and gets this  _stupid_ grin on his face and says, "We have  _this._ We have this room. We have  _right here_ and  _right now._ This bedroom is like our own personal  _realm._ This is where some of the greatest moments of my life have happened. This is the place that I first saw you cry. Do you rememeber that? It was the first time you opened up to me about how much you _hated_ Modest! That was the closest I had ever felt to you when we first started out. This is the place that we  _made love_ for the first time. Sure, we'd had a lot of sex before buying this apartment, but it was a bunch of quick fucks in hotel rooms with alchohol on our breath. Here, in this bed, is where we first made love. The first time that we took it slow and used our bodies to convey the way we feel about each other, deep down. This is the room in which we said, _'_ _I love you,'_ for the very first time. Never forget this Zayn. Never forget that we have all of  _this._ And Modest! will never  _ever_ take this away from us. Okay?" 

Liam kisses Zayn, but he can feel fresh tears on Zayn's face so he pulls back to look at him and he realizes that there is a hint of a smile on Zayn's face and that these tears are different-they're tears of hope...and maybe,  _just maybe,_ happiness. And that's the moment that Liam knows that things  _can_ get better.

Zayn knows that, although everything isn't a fairytale, nothing ever is. And he will always have  _this._

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm finally doing another one-shot:) I got some really nice feedback from my first one so I thought I'd give it another go! I got inspired to do this while doing my Spanish homework and I really hope that you all enjoy this!
> 
> P.S: Feel free to give constructive criticism:)


End file.
